mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Leap of Faith/Gallery
Prologue The sun shining S4E20.png|What a nice day for a swim... AJ and Big Mac in the water S4E20.png|...Called it! Applejack and Big Mac playing in the water S4E20.png|This is strangely cute actually. Apple Bloom "Please?" S4E20.png|Apple Bloom ought to take stunt lessons from her friend Scootaloo. Applejack "but this is the last one" S4E20.png|Who's the nicest big sister in Equestria? Apple Bloom big grin S4E20.png|Apple Bloom with a huge grin. Apple Bloom running towards the water S4E20.png|Getting ready. Apple Bloom jumps onto a stone S4E20.png|Run, Apple Bloom, run! Apple Bloom jumps onto Big Mac S4E20.png|Hup! Apple Bloom in the air S4E20.png|Wheee! Apple Bloom on Applejack's hind legs S4E20.png Apple Bloom falls into the water S4E20.png|'SPLASH!' Water splashes onto Granny Smith S4E20.png|Oops! That woke her up! Granny "Who done that?" S4E20.png|"Who done that?" Apple Bloom "Sure wish you'd come swim with us" S4E20.png Granny "Uh, sorry, dear" S4E20.png|"Uh, sorry, dear." Apple Bloom "How come?" S4E20.png|"How come?" Granny Smith about to tell a story S4E20.png|Granny Smith about to tell a story. Counting down at 3 S4E20.png|Roll film in 3... Counting down at 2 S4E20.png|2... Young Granny Smith walking S4E20.png|It all started when... Young Granny Smith in swimsuit S4E20.png Young Granny Smith waving S4E20.png The ponies watching S4E20.png|This must've been some time after Ponyville was founded. The audience watching S4E20.png Granny Smith about to high-dive S4E20.png|Here I go! Granny Smith high-diving S4E20.png|Geronimo! Ponies watching Granny Smith high-dive S4E20.png Film reel ends S4E20.png|Is Spike running the projector again? Granny "took years before I could" S4E20.png|It took years before I could... Granny "makes my whole body ache!" S4E20.png|...makes my whole body aches! Granny Smith getting out of chair S4E20.png Granny "these old legs can't even paddle" S4E20.png|These old legs can't even paddle! Granny Smith slips S4E20.png|Whoop! Granny Smith slipping on a puddle of water S4E20.png|Um, Granny? I don't think sand is all that slippery. Granny Smith manages not to slip S4E20.png|Steady! Steady now! Apple Bloom "I sure would hate" S4E20.png|"You think I'll ever be scared of the water?" Apple Bloom scared of "shark fin" S4E20.png|''Jaws, now with ponies! Granny Smith looking S4E20.png Big Mac wearing a fake shark fin on his head S4E20.png|Ugh! Big Brothers! >:( AJ and Big Mac laughing S4E20.png|Laughing after scaring Apple Bloom. The Flim Flam Brothers return The Apples walking S4E20.png Granny "The best one in Ponyville!" S4E20.png|The best one in Ponyville! Apple Bloom "Do you think I could be a high diver?" S4E20.png Big McIntosh "Nope" S4E20.png|"Nope." Applejack "Absolutely not" S4E20.png|Absolutely not. Granny "Now you hold your horsefeathers" S4E20.png Granny "It's incredibly dangerous!" S4E20.png|"It's incredibly dangerous!" Granny Smith points at Apple Bloom S4E20.png Granny "I didn't wish I was still young" S4E20.png Granny "the flyin' through the air to the Pegasi" S4E20.png Granny Smith wink S4E20.png|*Wink* Apple Bloom "when you put it that way" S4E20.png Apple Bloom sees ponies walking S4E20.png The Apples see ponies walking S4E20.png|For the last time, that's not Mando! Ponies walking S4E20.png The Apples looking at where the ponies are heading to S4E20.png Several ponies walking S4E20.png Granny Smith and Apple Bloom walking S4E20.png|"Now where in Ponyville do you two think you're goin'?" Granny "and follow your ears!" S4E20.png|...and follow your ears! Apple Bloom "aren't you curious?" S4E20.png|"Aren't you curious?" Big Mac and Applejack looking at each other S4E20.png|Eh, maybe. Applejack and Big Mac walking towards the tent S4E20.png Applejack and Big Mac enters the tent S4E20.png The Apples and ponies gathered S4E20.png Applejack looking S4E20.png|Applejack looking. Lights dimming S4E20.png|Don't let Fluttershy see what we're using for lighting... Granny Smith and Apple Bloom watching S4E20.png The spotlight pointing at a cart S4E20.png Crank turning S4E20.png Steam puffing S4E20.png Flim and Flam silhouettes behind the curtain S4E20.png|Hmm. Those silhouettes look familiar. Flim and Flam on stage S4E20.png Applejack "This should be interestin'" S4E20.png|Them again! Flim "to the demonstration of a lifetime!" S4E20.png|"Welcome, one and all, to the demonstration of a lifetime!" Flam "A demonstration of a better life!" S4E20.png|"A demonstration of a better life!" Flim "A demonstration of a better time!" S4E20.png|"A demonstration of a better time!" Flim "And if we haven't captured your interest" S4E20.png|Doctor... Doctor Who? Flim "an unfortunate phenomenon" S4E20.png Flam "What's that?" S4E20.png|"What's that?" Flim "It's a circumstance" S4E20.png Flim "it's the simple fact that" S4E20.png Flim Flam Miracle Curative Tonic Flim pointing at drawn germs S4E20.png Flam "A sickness that lies waiting" S4E20.png Flam holding his neck S4E20.png Flim grabs Flam S4E20.png Flim "from land and sea" S4E20.png|"From land and sea." Flam "It's amazing how infected that the natural world" S4E20.png Flam "and all its things can be" S4E20.png Flim pointing at the audience S4E20.png Flam holding a stallion's hoof S4E20.png Flam "don't heal all that quick" S4E20.png Flim points at the audience while singing S4E20.png Flam shocks a mare S4E20.png Sick ponies falling down S4E20.png|They can get sued for this. Flim prevents an old pony from falling S4E20.png Flim and Flam "we've got the thing you need" S4E20.png Flim and Flam "when all you need's the cure" S4E20.png Image of the tonic S4E20.png Flim and Flam winking and singing S4E20.png Flam "Impractical" S4E20.png Flim "Improbable" S4E20.png|Boy, this mare has quite a parasprite problem! Flam "Impossible" S4E20.png Flim and Flam teleports back on stage S4E20.png Flim "to make their way up" S4E20.png Flam "Now don't crowd" S4E20.png Flim "before your very eyes" S4E20.png Flam "You there!" S4E20.png|"You there!" Spotlight pointing at Silver Shill with crutches S4E20.png Silver Shill on stage S4E20.png Tonic levitated S4E20.png Silver Shill drinking the tonic S4E20.png Sick ponies watch Silver Shill S4E20.png Silver Shill lets go of the crutches S4E20.png Silver Shill happy S4E20.png|I can walk! Audience surprised S4E20.png The Apples watching S4E20.png Flim, Flam and Silver Shill on stage S4E20.png Flim, Flam and Silver Shill dancing S4E20.png Curtain opens to reveal many bottles of tonic S4E20.png Silver Shill dancing while singing S4E20.png|I won't need these crutches to walk out the door! (And you never did.) Silver Shill walking out of the tent S4E20.png Granny "Now how do ya like that?" S4E20.png|"Now how do ya like that?" AJ "There's somethin' funny" S4E20.png Flim "Now some of you may suffer" S4E20.png Flim "You're old, you're tired" S4E20.png|Didn't he just catch this guy from falling? Flim pointing at old pony's legs S4E20.png Flim touches old pony's hair S4E20.png Flam "that you don't need to fear" S4E20.png Flim lifts old pony's leg S4E20.png Flam pulls old pony's eyelids S4E20.png Flim and Flam walking through the crowd S4E20.png Crowd singing along S4E20.png Flim and Flam levitating bottles of tonic S4E20.png Happy ponies S4E20.png Flim pointing at a picture showing a pony with an irritated tongue S4E20.png|Ugh! :( Flim pointing at picture showing a pony with leg infections S4E20.png|It cures rocks Flim with a picture of a pony with furless flank S4E20.png Flam pointing at picture showing a short pony S4E20.png Flam pointing at picture showing a tall pony S4E20.png|That's one bony pony! Sore hooves S4E20.png|That looks painful. Looking at sore flank S4E20.png|That's highly unnatural! Inside pony's mouth S4E20.png|That's gross. Short back legs S4E20.png Short front legs S4E20.png Hairless tail S4E20.png|What an ill-fated tail. Maneless S4E20.png Sick pony cheering up S4E20.png|Feel better. Touching stallion snout S4E20.png|Lemme look in your mouth! Sick stallion mouth open S4E20.png|I want all of you to look at it! Sick stallion mouth open closeup S4E20.png|Whoa! Flim and Flam on stage while the audience is singing S4E20.png Picture showing a short pony S4E20.png Picture showing a tall pony S4E20.png Picture showing an old pony S4E20.png Flam "But who'd want that?" S4E20.png|"But who'd want that?" Flim "When with one drink" S4E20.png|I'd want that! Granny Smith thinking S4E20.png Granny Smith with coins S4E20.png|"Sold!" Flim "Congratulations, Granny Smith!" S4E20.png|"Congratulations, Granny Smith!" Tonic levitated onto Granny Smith's hoof S4E20.png Applejack "Are you as worried as I am?" S4E20.png|"Are you as worried as I am?" Big McIntosh "Eeyup" S4E20.png|"Eeyup." A healthier Granny Apple bait being thrown onto the water S4E20.png|You don't use apples for bait. The Apples fishing S4E20.png|Unless of course, there's I type of fish out there who has a taste for apples. AJ "When somepony says" S4E20.png|"When somepony says that something is too good to be true, it usually is." Apple Bloom "Granny wasted her money?" S4E20.png|"Granny wasted her money?" Applejack thinking S4E20.png AJ "but I don't think there's a tonic" S4E20.png Applejack hears Granny Smith S4E20.png Granny Smith swimming S4E20.png|When did Minnie Mouse become a pony? The Apple siblings see Granny Smith swimming S4E20.png|"Granny?!" AJ "Hang on now!" S4E20.png|"Hang on now!" Applejack running S4E20.png Big Mac taking off his yoke S4E20.png Yoke thrown onto water S4E20.png|Huh! That yoke makes a good life saver! Granny Smith swimming beside the yoke S4E20.png|...unless, of course, the life you're trying to save swims right past it. Applejack running and Granny swimming S4E20.png Applejack kicks a tree S4E20.png Tree falls onto water S4E20.png Granny Smith swimming beside the fallen tree S4E20.png|How'd she know that was there? The Apple siblings rushes to save Granny S4E20.png The Apple siblings hit each other S4E20.png Granny goes back to land S4E20.png The Apple siblings come to Granny Smith S4E20.png|"I thought you were too afraid of the water to swim!" Apple Bloom "and what about your hip?" S4E20.png|"And what about your hip?!" Granny with a bottle of tonic S4E20.png Applejack "that tonic really does anythin'" S4E20.png Granny "What d'you call this?" S4E20.png Granny drinking tonic S4E20.png Granny Smith dancing S4E20.png|It works that quickly! Granny Smith making a pose S4E20.png|Draw me like one of your French mares. Granny wink S4E20.png AJ "I'm glad you're feelin' good" S4E20.png|"I'm glad you're feelin' good." AJ "but how do you know it's from the tonic" S4E20.png Granny pointing at the river S4E20.png The Apples beside the river S4E20.png Granny "But one sip of that magic elixir" S4E20.png Granny "and it all went away!" S4E20.png|...and it all went away! Granny "get a head start on my chores!" S4E20.png Granny wants to buck some apples S4E20.png Big Mac "Uh, no" S4E20.png|Big Mac doesn't want Granny Smith to be apple bucking. Granny Smith pulls Big Mac S4E20.png|"Aw, quit your bellyaching!" Apple Bloom "it looks like that tonic works" S4E20.png Applejack suspicious S4E20.png Questions to ask Night time S4E20.png AJ and Apple Bloom walking back to Flim and Flam's tent S4E20.png AJ "Though if it's a genuine cure" S4E20.png Silver Shill comes out of the tent S4E20.png|Hmm. This guy looks familiar. Silver Shill taking off his hat S4E20.png|Silver Shill Applejack and Apple Bloom sees Silver Shill S4E20.png|"Wait a second!" Apple Bloom pointing at Silver Shill S4E20.png|"That's the same pony from before!" Silver Shill sees the Apple siblings S4E20.png|Uh-oh! I've been caught! Silver Shill goes away S4E20.png Applejack and Apple Bloom goes after Silver Shill S4E20.png|And the Apple sisters give chase! Silver Shill runs away S4E20.png Applejack and Apple Bloom chases after Silver Shill S4E20.png|Hey! Stop! Silver Shill stops S4E20.png|Oh dear! I'm trapped! Applejack and Apple Bloom corners Silver Shill S4E20.png|Cornering Shill. Applejack looks at Silver Shill angrily S4E20.png Applejacks hears Silver Shill S4E20.png Silver Shill says his name S4E20.png Silver Shill hits the tent wall S4E20.png Silver Shill "what do you two want?" S4E20.png|What do you two want? Applejack "and we want to know how it works" S4E20.png Apple Bloom "and now she can" S4E20.png|Apple Bloom questioning... Apple Bloom "and now you can" S4E20.png|...Hard! Apple Bloom pointing at a nervous Silver Shill S4E20.png Silver Shill nervous S4E20.png|Scared of a little filly, Silver Shill? Applejack looks around S4E20.png|Applejack looking around. Crutches S4E20.png Applejack looking around S4E20.png Facial hair disguises S4E20.png Applejack "Because he's part of the act!" S4E20.png|"Because he's part of the act!" AJ "It's time for you to tell the truth!" S4E20.png Applejack "You never needed crutches at all" S4E20.png|"You never needed crutches at all, did you?" Silver Shill "I, uh" S4E20.png|I, uh... Silver Shill hits the lever S4E20.png Steam puff S4E20.png|'WHOOOOOOOOOO!!!' Steam being blown to Applejack and Apple Bloom S4E20.png|"Hey!" Applejack and Apple Bloom see Silver Shill gone S4E20.png Applejack and Apple Bloom run S4E20.png Applejack searching for Silver Shill S4E20.png AJ sees Silver Shill run back to tent S4E20.png|How does nopony else notice him? Applejack at the tent entrance S4E20.png|Let's check the tent.. How to make the tonic Applejack sees Flim and Flam S4E20.png|!! Silver Shill holding on Flim's leg S4E20.png Silver Shill feeling nervous S4E20.png Applejack is not pleased S4E20.png|I knew it! Applejack "You two charlatans" S4E20.png|"You two charlatans." Applejack walking towards Flim and Flam S4E20.png Flim and Flam look at each other S4E20.png Flim "What's so bad about that?" S4E20.png|"What's so bad about that?" AJ "If she keeps gallavantin' around" S4E20.png Applejack pointing at Silver Shill S4E20.png|An awkward confrontation. Flam "that's quite an accusation" S4E20.png|"That's quite an accusation!" Flim "But let's say that it's true" S4E20.png Flam pushes the money away S4E20.png Flim levitates a machine S4E20.png Flam "As I understand, your Granny" S4E20.png Flim "The star of the show" S4E20.png Applejack walking towards the table S4E20.png Flam levitating a sack to drop the apples S4E20.png Applejack "Until today" S4E20.png|Until today... Flam juggling apples S4E20.png|Apple juice and beet leaves? Ugh! Flam with an apple S4E20.png|"Hypothetically." Apple being thrown S4E20.png Flim holding the apple S4E20.png|"Theoretically." Apple about to be squeezed S4E20.png Crank being pulled S4E20.png Apple being squeezed S4E20.png|I don't know about them, but I'd take this as a confession. A tonic is made S4E20.png AJ "I guess" S4E20.png Flim pointing at Applejack S4E20.png Flam "who takes all that happiness away?" S4E20.png Bottle of tonic levitated onto Applejack's hoof S4E20.png|Applejack gets put in a bad spot. Apple Bloom finds Applejack in a tent S4E20.png|...And it just got worse! Flim and Flam looking at AJ S4E20.png Applejack "Honestly, Apple Bloom" S4E20.png|AJ giving into the brothers' pressure. Applejack "as long as it works" S4E20.png|"...I don't suppose it really matters." Apple Bloom "then it doesn't matter to me" S4E20.png|"If it doesn't matter to you, then it doesn't matter to me either, sis." AJ and Apple Bloom leaving S4E20.png Applejack and Apple Bloom walking away S4E20.png|That's it, Applejack! Just lie to your sister! Flim and Flam waving S4E20.png|"Come by anytime!" Silver Shill pops out S4E20.png LiarJack The Apples playing in the water S4E20.png Applejack on a swing S4E20.png|AJ, why aren't ''you swimming? Granny "I don't see why not!" S4E20.png Granny "toss her this way!" S4E20.png Applejack "Granny, wait!" S4E20.png|"Granny, wait!" Applejack shields her eyes S4E20.png|Oh no! Applejack opens one eye S4E20.png|Huh? Applejack sees Granny playing with Apple Bloom S4E20.png|Oh! She's actually doing it! Applejack goes back to the swing S4E20.png Granny "for too long!" S4E20.png|Wow! She's actually strong enough to do that? Granny "thanks to that Flim Flam Tonic" S4E20.png|*Splash* Apple Bloom "you think I could be an aquapony" S4E20.png Granny "Of course you can" S4E20.png Applejack listening to Granny Smith S4E20.png Applejack think S4E20.png Granny Smith and Apple Bloom walking back to land S4E20.png Applejack listening to Apple Bloom S4E20.png Apple Bloom "We'd be a cinch to win!" S4E20.png|"We'd be a cinch to win!" Granny thinking S4E20.png|Granny's still unsure of being an aquapony again. Granny "but a competition is a pony of a different color" S4E20.png Apple Bloom "Oh. Okay" S4E20.png|"Oh. Okay." Granny Smith touches Apple Bloom S4E20.png|I'll get there someday, Apple Bloom. Applejack with the tonic S4E20.png|Well, I don't want them to be sad, so... Applejack gets off the swing S4E20.png AJ "if that tonic lets you swim in a river" S4E20.png Granny "you are right!" S4E20.png|Granny's confidence spikes back up! Granny with bottle of tonic S4E20.png Granny drinking the tonic S4E20.png Applejack smiling S4E20.png|You liar! Line of ponies S4E20.png Ponies lining up for Flim and Flam S4E20.png Flam "The next show starts in five minutes!" S4E20.png|"The next show starts in five minutes!" Flim "But why not buy your tonic now" S4E20.png Silver Shill in disguise about to give money S4E20.png|Nice disguise, Silver Shill. -_- Flim, Flam, Silver Shill and other ponies hear Granny S4E20.png|What? The whole case?! Sack of money S4E20.png Other ponies see the Apples S4E20.png Flim and Flam smiling S4E20.png Sick mare ask Granny if the tonic actually works S4E20.png Applejack It Seems to Work for Granny S4E20.png|It s-seems to work for Granny... Ponies looking at Applejack S4E20.png Flim "You heard it here first" S4E20.png Flam smiling and Flim levitating bottle of tonic S4E20.png Flim pointing at AJ S4E20.png Ponies smiling at Applejack S4E20.png|Looks like AJ just got put in a bad spot! Applejack worried S4E20.png Sick pony with money S4E20.png|"That's good enough for me!" Ponies cheering S4E20.png AJ is worried S4E20.png|Oh, what have I done?! The swimming contest The swimming pool S4E20.png Stallion diving S4E20.png Ponies watching S4E20.png Judges scoring dive S4E20.png|Lyra is not impressed. Stallion leaves the swimming pool S4E20.png|Derpy's pretty cute at doing claps. Swimmers flip into the pool S4E20.png Apple Bloom and Granny Smith stretching S4E20.png|"Hoo, ha, hee-hee..." Apple Bloom and Granny Smith stretching 2 S4E20.png|"...ha-hoo, haa!" Applejack "The most important thing is" S4E20.png AJ grin S4E20.png Granny Smith "Fiddlesticks!" S4E20.png|Fiddlesticks! Granny "I'll be a plum puddin'" S4E20.png Apple Bloom smiling and Granny winking S4E20.png AJ '"good luck, then!" S4E20.png|Good luck, then! Granny "who needs luck?" S4E20.png|"Who needs luck?" Granny "We got tonic on our side!" S4E20.png|"We got tonic on our side!" AJ, Apple Bloom and Granny hear Flim and Flam S4E20.png Flim and Flam selling their tonic S4E20.png|Looks like Applejack's become a spokespony,... Ponies see Granny drinking tonic S4E20.png|...and so has Granny Smith! Applejack "Right" S4E20.png Granny "we got some swimmin' to do!" S4E20.png|We got some swimmin' to do! Applejack walking towards the seats S4E20.png|Mane 6 colored buoys. Apple Bloom and Granny about to jump into the pool S4E20.png Apple Bloom and Granny swimming in pool S4E20.png Apple Bloom and Granny sticking out one of their legs S4E20.png Apple Bloom and Granny putting one hoof up S4E20.png The bottom halves of Apple Bloom and Granny Smith shown S4E20.png Apple Bloom and Granny spinning around and go inside the water S4E20.png Applejack watching S4E20.png Granny and Apple Bloom hold hooves S4E20.png Apple Bloom and Granny spinning around S4E20.png The judges impressed S4E20.png|Hmmm... Granny and Apple Bloom floating on water while swimming S4E20.png Granny and Apple Bloom spins around S4E20.png The audience impressed S4E20.png|Ahhhhh... Apple Bloom on top of Granny's hoof S4E20.png Ponies watching performance S4E20.png Apple Bloom spitting water out S4E20.png Apple Bloom and Granny Smith end synchronized swimming S4E20.png|How adorable! Audience cheering S4E20.png Dr. Hooves giving a 10 S4E20.png|"That's a 10 from this Doctor!" Merry May giving a 10 S4E20.png|"Tenouttaten!" Lyra giving a 10 backwards S4E20.png|"Now that's what I call impressive!" Lyra notices S4E20.png|"You're levitating it wrong." Lyra corrects herself S4E20.png|"Oh, my mistake." Lyra smiling S4E20.png|"There, all better." Applejack "Well, I'll be" S4E20.png Apple Bloom and Granny Smith resurfacing S4E20.png Apple Bloom and Granny Smith awarded a trophy S4E20.png Paparazzi ponies S4E20.png Granny Smith "mostly it's the tonic" S4E20.png Flim and Flam next to Apple Bloom and Granny S4E20.png Apple Bloom, Granny, Flim, and Flam smiling S4E20.png|A nice shot of these four! Ponies gathering around Bloom, Granny, Flim, and Flam S4E20.png Mind over matter Applejack sees ponies gathering S4E20.png A stallion wants to buy some tonic S4E20.png Applejack unhappy S4E20.png Silver Shill gets a bit S4E20.png Stallion levitates the bottle of tonic S4E20.png Applejack "What are you doin' here?" S4E20.png Silver Shill "things are going so well" S4E20.png One bit S4E20.png Applejack's reflection on the bit S4E20.png Silver Shill "This is more of a uniform" S4E20.png Applejack "If you say so" S4E20.png|Nice close-up! Silver Shill "You know, pretending to be cured" S4E20.png Silver Shill "basically lying to folks" S4E20.png Silver Shill "honesty isn't the best policy" S4E20.png|"Thanks to you, I realize that sometimes honesty isn't the best policy!" AJ "Thanks to... me?" S4E20.png|"Thanks to... me'?!"' Apple Bloom speaking to the ponies S4E20.png|Now Apple Bloom's promoting the tonic? Applejack "Just ask Applejack!" S4E20.png Ponies look at Applejack S4E20.png|... Applejack shielding eyes from the flashes S4E20.png|Too many flashes! Applejack "this has got to stop!" S4E20.png|"This has got to stop!" Silver Shill pointing to high dive tower S4E20.png|Silver Shill pointing out trouble. Granny Smith waving to Applejack S4E20.png Applejack concerned for Granny Smith S4E20.png Apple Bloom pushing pan of water into position S4E20.png|That pie tin is also Mane si... Wait a minute. PIE TIN?!?! Apple Bloom "break the Equestria high divin' record" S4E20.png Applejack looking at pan of water S4E20.png Applejack looking up S4E20.png Applejack looking at high diving tower S4E20.png Applejack "land sakes!" S4E20.png|"Land sakes!" Granny Smith approaching edge of diving board S4E20.png Granny Smith chugging more tonic S4E20.png Applejack climbing the tower S4E20.png|Hurry, Applejack! Hurry! Granny Smith preparing to jump S4E20.png Applejack reaching the tower's top S4E20.png Applejack watches Granny Smith jump S4E20.png|(gasp) Applejack gasping S4E20.png|GRANNY!!! Granny Smith diving S4E20.png Spectacting ponies overhead shot S4E20.png Lasso nearing Granny Smith's hoof S4E20.png Granny Smith dangling from lasso S4E20.png|That was way too close! Applejack holding lasso with her teeth S4E20.png Granny Smith "what in tarnation did you do that for?!" S4E20.png|"What in tarnation did you do that fer?!" Applejack "the most fool-pony thing I've ever seen" S4E20.png Applejack "you can't do a dive like that!" S4E20.png|"You can't do a dive like that!" Granny Smith angry at Applejack S4E20.png Granny Smith "ten times as high!" S4E20.png Flim "twenty times by my count" S4E20.png Flam "thirty with a favorable breeze" S4E20.png|Now they're just making dangerous claims! Flam giving Granny Smith more tonic S4E20.png Applejack unconvinced S4E20.png Key rainbow lense flare S4E20.png|Lens flare. ding (Sin Counter +1) Applejack key of honesty in eyes S4E20.png|20% Cooler? Applejack "I hate to disappoint everypony" S4E20.png Applejack "no way Granny could've made that dive" S4E20.png Applejack This tonic is a fake! S4E20.png|This tonic is a FAKE! Ponies looking S4E20.png Pony but you gave it your stamp of approval S4E20.png|But you gave it your stamp of approval! Rainbowshine "are you saying you lied?" S4E20.png Applejack admitting to lying S4E20.png Ponies in shock S4E20.png|What a shocker! Applejack "everypony seemed so much happier" S4E20.png Ponies hearing Applejack's confession S4E20.png Applejack with hat over her heart S4E20.png Apple Bloom "how come Granny can swim again" S4E20.png|"What about all those aquabatics that we just did?" Applejack "forget what you're capable of" S4E20.png|"I guess you can forget what you're capable of." Applejack "inside of you all along" S4E20.png|"It was inside of you all along." Applejack and Granny Smith hug S4E20.png Applejack confronting Flim and Flam S4E20.png|"But makin' ponies belive in a lie is just wrong!" Flim "you just said it boosts confidence" S4E20.png|"But you just said it boosts confidence!" Flim and Flam bounce back S4E20.png AJ, Flim, and Flam looking at Silver Shill S4E20.png Silver Shill "I helped make it!" S4E20.png|Not only does he not need crutches, he also doesn't need glasses! Flim and Flam sweating S4E20.png|Oh, now we're in for it! Silver Shill telling the truth S4E20.png Applejack teaching honesty lesson S4E20.png Flim and Flam looking at each other S4E20.png Flim and Flam leaving unnoticably S4E20.png|Better get outta here before hatred comes. Silver Shill giving his bit away S4E20.png|"I got this through dishonest means. That was a mistake I won't be making again!" Applejack looking at Silver Shill's bit S4E20.png Silver Shill giving Applejack his bit S4E20.png|He's paying her for teaching him honesty? That's nice of him! Silver Shill assuring Applejack S4E20.png Applejack accepting Silver Shill's gift S4E20.png Applejack "I hope this doesn't mean" S4E20.png Granny Smith "why in tarnation would I do that?" S4E20.png|I'll still be swimmin'. Granny Smith angry at Flim and Flam S4E20.png|I'm just gonna never trust those two sales ponies again! Granny Smith Where did they go S4E20.png|They're gone!! Epilogue Applejack writing on a journal S4E20.png Flim and Flam with their cart S4E20.png|I hope they never come back! Applejack writes on a journal S4E20.png|Dear journal... AJ "Now you take it easy there" S4E20.png|"Now you take it easy there, Granny!" Granny "Oh, I plan to!" S4E20.png|Oh, I plan to! Granny Smith dive S4E20.png|Cannon ball! Apple Bloom and Granny Smith playing in the water S4E20.png|They have their own pool?! Applejack walk S4E20.png Bit glow S4E20.png|Only one left! Promotional Twitter promo Leap of Faith.png|Is that Dr. Hooves? Leap of Faith EW image.jpg|What is Flim and Flam scheming this time? Granny Smith before and after S4E20.png|How is this possible? Leap of Faith Hub promotional S4E20.png pl:Leap of Faith/Galeria